Race
This page shows a list of races that has already made an appearance in YGGDRASIL and the New World throughout the spin-off series. Overview In YGGDRASIL, there existed a multitude of different races for players to choose from and played as them. Based on the game's setting, they were generally categorized into three main races; namely the "Human" race, "Demi-Human" race, and "Heteromorphic" race. The following context below is a list of the various races that were introduced so far in the series. According to Maruyama, in the context of the New World, there is no end to war between races; conflict will continued to exist and cannot easily go away. Even if one race happens to annihilate or dominate all other races through winning all wars, differences within that race can still result in war between them as well. Humanoid and demihuman races could not produce offspring together. However, mating between humanoid races like humans and elves is possible according to the Elf King. Contrary to the notion that procreation between a humanoid and demi-human was said to be impossible, in the Web Novel, there was a legend that spoke of a human princess who did managed to get herself pregnant with the Goblin King's child. Nonetheless, this meant that there is the probability for humanoid races such as humans to interbreed with other non-human beings is not entirely unattainable after all. Depending on the sorts of demihuman and heteromorphic races out there, a human/humanoid should be able to at least mate with one of them if possible. For starters, Brightness Dragon Lord is considered to be the only dragon, one of the heteromorphic races known to have successfully impregnate a human among the humanoid races. According to Pulcinella, Demiurge is currently conducting a breeding experiment wherein which he used the captured humans as test subjects in mating with demihumans to create hybrids. Humanoid Races * Dark Dwarf * Dark Elf * Dwarf * Elf * Four Eye * Half-Elf * Hill Dwarf * Human * Rainbow Eye * Sharp Horn * Wild Elf * Winged Human Demi-Human Races * Beastman * Bafolk * Caben * Centaur * Giant * Goblin * Kobold * Lizardman * Merman * Minotaur * Naga Raja * Ogre * Quagoa * Rabbitman * Snakeman * Srush * Toadman * Troll * Tuveg Heteromorphic Races * Angel * Automaton * Birdman * Brain Eater * Chaugnar * Death Vine * Demon * Doppelgänger * Dragon * Dragonoid * Dryad * Dullahan * Fairy * Gnator * Golem * Half-Golem * Herdroper * Homunculus * Insect * Jinn * Lycanthrope * Myconid * Naga * Nephilim * Skeleton * Slime * Treant * Undead * Vampire * Zern * Zombie Trivia * While this list is a classification of races in YGGDRASIL, the New World inhabitants, specifically humans regard their cousin races: dwarves, elves, etc. as part of the demi-human races. * In YGGDRASIL, it was possible for a Player to switch their race, but it didn't mean one could do so freely. For example, one must undergo several conditions and the change would be irreversible. * Some races which were skilled in using magic are said to be more advanced than humanity.